Datei:Insurgency Sandstorm Raw PvP Gameplay
Beschreibung Preorder now on Steam and get 10% off and get bonuses: https://store.steampowered.com/app/58... Website: http://www.insurgency-sandstorm.com Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/insurgencygame Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/insurgencygame Check out the intense new raw gameplay footage for Insurgency: Sandstorm and prepare for the first exclusive Pre-order Beta on August 9 Insurgency: Sandstorm is New World Interactive’s new game: a reborn, improved, and expanded sequel to indie multiplayer FPS hit Insurgency, coming September 2018 to PC and 2019 to consoles. See how close to the action you can get in the new trailer which features raw PVP gameplay from the Closed Technical Alpha. Focus Home Interactive and New World Interactive are also happy to announce Pre-order Beta Test 1 beginning next week. From August 9 through August 13, players who have pre-ordered Insurgency: Sandstorm on Steam will receive exclusive access to Pre-order Beta 1. This will be the first official beta test, and the first time the game will be playable at home. New World Interactive is greatly looking forward to hearing what the wider Insurgency fanbase thinks and will be gathering as much feedback as possible leading up to the second Beta phase closer to the full release in September. Available in Pre-order Beta 1 will be three maps from the final release build. Each is a complex maze of brutal interiors, deadly sniping lanes, and wide-open battlefields, each uniquely designed to make every moment of every game feel fresh. Whether your playstyle is run and gun, slow-paced, or more specialized, you’ll find plenty to study and learn across the maps. The four game modes - Firefight, Push, Checkpoint, and Skirmish - each change the accessible part of the map, drastically altering the available strategies. Pre-order Beta 2 will begin August 30, just a few weeks before release, and have a further three maps available for play. This will allow players to test the full content of the launch version of the game. New World Interactive will be focusing their work during Beta 2 on bug fixing, server stability, and starting work on their extensive post-launch support plans. Eager players can pre-order on Steam now for a 10% discount, reducing the price to €26.99 / £23.39 / $26.99. An additional 10% loyalty discount will be given to fans that own the original Insurgency, bringing the pre-order price down to just $24.99. This additional discount will be offered until the end of 2018, and all pre-orders will receive instant access to any ongoing beta tests as well as future ones. As Pre-order Beta 1 will have no NDA and no streaming restrictions, those curious are invited to watch live gameplay on Twitch, YouTube, Mixer, and Facebook throughout the long weekend. Preview codes giving access to the beta are available on request to publications, content creators, and streamers. Insurgency: Sandstorm releases on Windows PC in September 2018, with Linux and Mac support coming later, and on PS4 and Xbox One in 2019. Pre-order now on Steam and get bonuses, including exclusive access to both Pre-order Betas. Stay tuned for another announcement next week! Kategorie:Videos